Those From Within The Woods
by Tomahawk 3.0
Summary: Natsu and the gang take on a new mission in where a village is having their young women kidnapped by a group of mysterious men, but who are they and what do they want? Why do they want just the young women? Rated M for future chapter and content - MUST BE 18 YEARS OR OLDER TO READ


**Author's Note: I am Tomahawk 3.0, and this will be my first attempt at a story within the Fairy Tail universe. Therefore, please be patient and kind in your reviews. Thank you**

Natsu and the gang had just arrived back in the Fairy Tail Guild after yet another adventure. While Natsu and Happy were all smiles and outgoing, other were not so much the same. Gray was his usual moody self, hands in his pants pockets, as he was shirtless yet again. Ezra was her strict self, not saying much, but secretly smiling at the antics of Natsu and Happy. Lucy, however, was the worst off. She was damn right beat!

"Ah man, I'm SO exhausted!" Lucy shouted her arms and head hanging low, as she walked into the Guild Hall.

Mirajane, the lovely and cheerful barmaid greeted them at the door.

"Oh, Natsu, you'll probably like the new mission" she explained.

"What new mission?" Natsu questioned.

"A new mission; come on, we just got back. I'm tired!" Lucy complained.

"Oh lighten up, it wasn't so bad" Happy replied.

"Easy for you to say, fur-brain; you weren't the one taken hostage and had to free yourself while the rest of you goofed off!"

"Yeah, we knew you could escape on your own" Natsu smiled.

"That's why we didn't bother saving you" Gray responded.

"Unbelievable" Lucy sighed, as Mirajane giggled.

"Well, it's a rather odd one. You see, a small village in the far west has had a series of kidnappings" Mirajane explained, "And all the victims have been beautiful young women."

"Huh," Lucy turned to Natsu and Mirajane, "Oh no! We aren't going!"

"Why not," Natsu asked.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm a beautiful woman; what if they kidnap me, Natsu!?"

"Relax, you could always escape like you did last time," Natsu smiled.

With a huff, Lucy agreed to go on this new mission, but only after getting a goodnight's rest. Natsu reluctantly agreed, sounding disappointed that they couldn't go right away. With that, Lucy went up to her room for a well rewarded bath while Natsu and Happy told their tale in the guild hall while Gray and Ezra just watched. They drank and yapped it up to all who would hear them. Gray just sat alone as usually, shirtless and moody. Mirajane, however, returned to her work.

Meanwhile, in the far west, a small village surrounded by nothing but desert stood lifeless. All souls who lived there refused to leave the safety of their homes. The wind blew through the village, whirling up the sand and dirt. The hanging signs moved slightly at the might of the warm breeze. Then the call of a falcon echoed through the village, as it flew over head to the nearby mountains.

Upon the tallest mountain, there stood a solitary figure in strange armor; his small cape blowing with the wind. His armor was silver from head to toe, covered in runes. His helmet was in the shape of a horse's head, smaller in size to fit over his own head properly as to not overweigh him. His shin and wrist guards were horseshoes, bent backwards to fit over his said body parts exactly. They were also silver. On his belt was a long curled leather whip. As he stood there on that mountain, he looked down upon the village with intent.

The falcon landed and gripped the figure's readied arm. The figure then brought it close to his ear, as if to hear it whispering to him. The figure then sent the falcon on its way, flying back into the sky, as he stepped down from his vantage point. He then stepped into a small patch of woods down on the far side of the mountain, facing away from the village in the valley below. There, in the woods, were others like him in similar armor, but their helmets were of that of different animals.

"My brothers, another guild will be giving us some more company real soon." The figure proclaimed, as his brethren then let out a roar of celebration which echoed in the valet below.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
